Fruits Basket III: Watermelon
by i-s-o-d-e-l-l-e
Summary: Watermelons really annoyed Namine. Nevermind the fact that she's eating one right now as she waits for a certain someone.


_W A T E R M E L O N_

_Disclaimer: Izzy owns nothing_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Namine sighed as she wondered how things had turned out so horribly wrong.

The day had started out fine. It was a warm, sunny morning, the perfect day for a beach outing. The whole class had been excited about this field trip for weeks now. No work, no books, and… okay, so maybe there _were_ teachers. But still, everything had been just fine.

And then some idiot of a teacher just had to bring watermelons.

It's not that Namine has anything against watermelons. They have served her well in the past for re-hydrating her on the hottest summer days. She has drawn pictures of watermelons in all their glory.

What she did have something against was the fact that _he_ was eating the watermelons.

And his idea of fun included aiming the watermelons at _her_ general vicinity.

But he hasn't hit her directly.

_Yet_.

oOoOoOoOo

A watermelon seed whizzed by Namine's head as she tried to draw. Tensing up with pent anger, she let out a slow breath of air. She would _not_ give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was bothering her. That was the only thought running through her head as she tried to ignore him. Her fist clenched around the pencil in her hand. It was almost an almost unnoticeable action but he saw it. He smiled and even though Namine's back was to him, she could envision the grin perfectly.

"Namine, want a watermelon slice?" Sora in all his dense obliviousness, offered Namine a watermelon after mistaking her glare at the watermelons as a look of longing. Kairi and Riku turned away in embarrassment for their friend; Sora lay clueless in the sand with a red handprint on his face; and Roxas…

_Roxas laughed._

"Aaaaarrgh!!!" Namine screamed in frustration. Not only would this picture turn out right but there was a watermelon seed in …

_Her picture_.

If it had landed anywhere else Namine wouldn't have minded as much, but her picture!

Her artwork was precious.

And Roxas would soon learn not to mess with it.

oOoOoOoOo

Namine turned around slowly to face Roxas. Her pencil snapped under her vice like grip.

"The insults, the hair tugging, and the poking I can tolerate but the defiling of my artwork is unforgivable." Namine's eyes blazed with anger as she dropped her sketchbook onto the ground.

"Uh… Namine?" Roxas was actually beginning to look a bit scared.

_Splat._

Namine smashed a watermelon slice onto Roxas's hair. Juice trickled down his face as he stared in astonishment at Namine.

"You… watermelon… my hair!" Roxas wailed.

"Yes, I smashed a watermelon on your hair."

"My beautiful hair!" Roxas whimpered as he picked seeds and pieces of fruit out of his hair.

Namine raised an eyebrow. To think that she could have conquered the great Roxas months ago just by smashing a fruit on his head. She should have done it sooner.

"It's alright, hair, Namine is just a big meanie butt."

Namine stared blankly at the cowering figure. Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

Namine wished she wasn't so nice.

"Here, I'll help you." Namine dragged Roxas to the water and began washing his hair.

"See, hair, I told you it'll be alright!" Roxas smiled goofily like Sora until Namine roughly shoved his head under the water again to make him shut up. He flailed around under the water until his motions finally stilled. His body didn't move for awhile.

Namine worried. Had she killed Roxas? Not that it was a bad thing it's just that she'd get thrown into jail. She pulled his head out of the water.

"Roxas. Roxas!" She leaned in closer to try to feel for a pulse and to check for breathing.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

_Smack!_

Namine screamed as she slapped Roxas and threw his body into the water again. He laughed crazily.

"What happened?" Kairi approached her fuming friend.

"He stole my first kiss!"

* * *

Izzy doesn't really like this one. The fake dying, the kiss, the oh-so cliched ending! It kills Izzy but Izzy is to dumb to think of another ending. Izzy would like to take this time on her lucky number 3rd fruit to thank a lot of people (basically anyone who came up on my stats list for my fruits): i AM the Random Idiot, Jade Rhade, IceBlueWings, Dragons Ashes, ninjagirl180, sapphire-eyed-dreamer, Total-KH-Fan, and StarAngel280. And the reason these stories are not all just under one story is because... I don't know. Izzy is so dumb. It would prolly be easier to just stick them under one story but since Izzy kept on making separate stories for her fruits, she'll continue that way. Sorry to anyone who finds it harder for them.  



End file.
